VicTORi-X
by Just4Fun0013
Summary: Basically the victorious timeline with a twist of fantasy and sci-fi. It follows Tori and shows how she gets into Hollywood Arts. However Hollywood Arts is like a school for adolescent mutants learning to control their powers. somewhat similar to x-men but not really.
1. Make it Shine

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the the characters in this story, or any of the locations which may have appeared in the Nickelodeon show Victorious.**

 **A/N This is just a one shot fantasy style Victorious story. The Idea came to me at like one in the moring so it might suck, but if you do enjoy it let me know and I might add more chapters. If I do continue there will deffinitely be some dwelling in multiple ships from the show. Anyways I hope you Enjoy!**

 **p.s. Format I typed this in had waaaay more writing tools than on fanfiction so some of the format is a little weird now that it is uploaded. Just note that "-blah blah blah-" means it is crossed out haha xD for real this time ENJOY!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _-Here I am once again-_

 _-Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done-_

 _For a long time now I've been living in my sister's shadow. She has always been the prodigy child ever since her "special" talents bloomed. She was even specially picked for a school that teaches how to utilize these talents..._

 _Everyone in my family has some talent that makes them special, but just stuck here being normal old_

"TORI!"

"Yes, Trina!?".

"TORIIIII!"

Tori made her way down to the living room where Trina lay on the couch obviously overdramatizing her curent situation. "What do you want trina?"

"Could you pass me the remote," she whined, "I left it on the table over there and I'm too comfortable to get up."

"You know, Trina, just because Mom and Dad left you in charge while theyre out, doesnt mean you can just order me around...Especially to get a remote that is literally three feet away from you." Tori knew better than to make Trina mad, however she could not help but to deny such a pointless request.

"But I don't want to watch these dumb court shows," Trina continued to whine.

"Too bad. You're just gonna have to get off your delicate butt and get the remote yourself."

Trina's face grew aggitated. "Just get me the REMOTE TORI!"

"N-O NNNNOOOO Trina! Get it yourself, I have things to do."

Tori turns her back to Trina and begins to make her way up the stairs when all of a sudden Trina pounces on Tori.

"AAAAHHHH TRINA GET OFF OF ME!" In the back of Tori's mind she instantly regrets her refusal of Trina's childish request. She realizes that no matter what she says to Trina, she will not comply. Tori triggered Trina's special abilities and caused her to go on a rage black out rampage.

Tori manages to knock Trina off of her despite her super human strength. She races to her room and locks her door, but not too long after a violet fuscini boot crashes through her bedroom door. Tori begins panicking as she stands defenseless as Trina slowly breaks through the door. Each kick Trina delivers gradually creates a bigger hole in the door; and with each impact Tori notices a strange growing glow radiating from her body. Trina delivers a final kick that breaks the door off of the hinges, and simultaniously Tori's Radiant glow bursts leaving her unconcious.

Tori awakens in a hospital bed beside her unconcious, bruised sister. She also notices a boy in the corner of room with dark brown skin and a tank top with the letters HA on it. He appeared to be working on a song as she noticed him hit a few keys on his keyboard and scribbling in a journal to his side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Ms. Vega."

Tori turned to see who was talking to her. She saw an man applying lotion to his hands. He was in a monkey like crouch on top of the small table in the room. "Welcome to the Hollywood Arts infermary. My name is Lane Alexander, and I am a guidance counselor here at our facility for talented youths like you and your sister."

"But I'm not like my sister. I'm normal. I've always been normal Mr. Alexander."

"Please call me Lane, and no you haven't. You have only appeared to be normal, but as of last night your talents have awoken."

The dark skinned boy stopped scribling and was now paying full attention to their conversation.

"Wait so you're telling me that after all these years my 'talents' just now decided to blossom out of no where!?"

"Tori you have always had these abilities; you just needed the right spark to make your star twinkle, but boy did you make it shine!"


	2. Make it Rot

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the the characters in this story, or any of the locations which may have appeared in the Nickelodeon show Victorious.**

At first, Tori opposed the idea of going to the same freaky school as her sister; but after talking to Lane's student rep, Andre, in the hospital, she found herself walking through the front entrance of Hollywood Arts.

 _This school isn't as strange as I thought. I imagined Students flying in the halls, climbing on the walls, or throwing energy balls...hehe...I rhymed. Maybe I'm a super rhymer. I can be known as the Rhyme Queen, or Rhyme Time, or THE MISSTRESS OF RHY-_

"Ayo Tori! Over here!"

 _Huh? Oh it's Andre! Be cool Tori, don't scare off potential friends._

"Oh hey Andre."

"How's your first day going,"

"Oh...You know...It's going...foh show...ing." _So much for being cool._

"Uh...Yea, well I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends," Andre explained motioning to a short girl with red velvet hair. "This is Cat."

"HIII! Hehe I'm Cat. Hehehe."

Andre motions to a curly haired boy with a curly haired puppet. "And this is Robbie and Rex."

"Hey little mama, you wanna see me tell a lie?"

"Umm..." Tori looked at the pair feeling both confused and uncomfortable.

"REX!" Robbie shrieked with embarassment.

 **DING DONG DING DONG DING**

"Well," Andre began, "That was the bell, Tori. You want me to help you find your first class?"

"Sure, Andre, that would be great!"

"Who's the Teacher?"

"Someone named _Sick-o-Wits_?"

"SWEET! We have the same class. And, for future reference, it's pronounced 'Psycho-Wits'. Come on. Let's not make you late on your first day."

 **IN SIKOWITS' CLASSROOM**

As Andre leads Tori into the class, her eyes widen in disbelief when she sees her new teacher. She avoided eye contact with the teacher as best as she could, but eventually he noticed her and smiled. He was barefoot with long flowing pajama pants, a woman's tie dye deep V-neck, and no shoes. She had seen this man out in the front of the school and, thinking he was homless, handed him a five dollar bill.

"Everyone," Sikowits began, "I would like to introduce our newest student, who was kind enough to slip me a five dollar bill this morning." He stated while snapping the bill. "It was not needed but very mucht appreciated. Thank you miss...?"

"Uh, Vega. Tori Vega."

"Aaahhh you're Trina's sister."

"That's right," she said joyfully.

"Yikes! I am so sorry for you... So tell me what abilities do you have Miss Vega? You don't suffer from the same rage blackouts as your sister do you? We certainly do not need another Trina Vega trashing the school."

"Well you see...I don't really know what my abilities are... I just came into my abilities and I blacked out the moment I used them..."

A few students in the class snickered at Tori's answer.

"Now class, let's not be rude. As ridiculous as it is to only just come into her powers now, you were all at her level once. That is why you are here; to learn everything there is to know about unlocking your potential and controling your abilities. Tori I'd like you to step up on the stage at the front of the class. I want to do a little exercise to help you discover your inner potential. Beck you come up to." Sikowits directed a tan boy with long, wavy, dark brown hair to the front of the class. "Tori, this is Beck. He is one of our most talented students and is going to help you with this exercise. You see Beck has the power of illusion. He can make anyone see what he what he wants them to see and thus can indirectly control their actions. For this exercise, Beck is going to make you relive that night where you blacked out using your powers so that we can solve the mystery as to what your abilities are."

"Are you sure that's safe? When I would up from blacking out, I was in a hospital room with my sister."

Sikowits audibly slurps on a coconut amused. "You put your sister in the hospital?! That's brilliant! you bested the physically strongest student in the entire school? You must have a really great talent."

"Uh, Sikowits? Should I start now?" Beck asked.

"Oh yes of course." Sikowits backed up to a corner and continued to slurp on his coconut while Beck started the exercise.

"Okay Tori just look into my eyes and think about that night."

"Okay." As she complied to Becks request, the room began to merge into an exact replica of Tori's living room.

"Okay good. Now I'm going to grab your hands. Physical contact heightens the effect of my abilities. Now just relax."

The entire class is now seeing Tori Vega's living room. However as the two start holding hands, the image everyone sees begins to distort and change.

"Uh...Tori are you still focusing on that night?"

 _How can I when I am holding hands with a really cute boy._ "Ye-yea of course."

Tori begins to hear the students start to laugh histerically. The image of the living room was now long gone and replaced with an image of Beck carrying Tori romantically along the water of a beach shore.

The class is now roaring in laughter, when all of a sudden a crash of lightening blows out the power in the room for a few seconds. The class was now silent. Everyone new who caused the lightening except Tori who, too embarassed to move or speak, saw as a tall goth girl with a green streak in her hair hurled some dark looking energy ball at her. The ball struck Tori, but was not lethal. It turned out to be a type of liquid that instantly splattered and stained her purple plaid flannel shirt.

Confused and on the verge of tears Tori asked, "Who are you? What was that for?"

The girl approached the front with an angry expression. "Who am I? I'm Jade West! And that was for openly fantasizing about MY BOYFRIEND in front of the entire class!"

Jade began to charge up another ball but Tori ran out the class in tears.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea. That's it! I'm just going to go back to my old school. I can't handle all of this freaky stuff. I'm done."

Tori found a bench in the hallway to sit on and began to relax with her own thoughts, but not long after she sat down she heard a distant yell. She could not make out what it was saying, but it was approaching her direction fast.

Pretty soon the voice was close enough to hear clearer. It was saying a name and it was a very familiar voice. It was not long until she saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway hovering toward her.

Now Tori understood what she was hearing. It was Jade, and she was screaming, "VEGA!"

Tori looked around for escapes, but she had nowhere left to run. She was oing to have to face the terrifying sorceress on the hunt for blood. Her blood.


End file.
